We'll be fine
by SiriuslyGaby
Summary: A small story concerning James and Lily Potter on Halloween 1981.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

 _Hey guys, I'm back! Since it's October 31st, I decided to write this small little story. There are three scenes, three different situations. I wrote this over the summer and I perfected over the last few weeks. It's pretty short, but I'm really proud of it. As for my other fanfic, I'm still writing it, I just need to think more about how the events will plan out.  
_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Gaby_

* * *

 **SCENE 1**

On October 31, 1981, James Potter, his wife Lily Evans and their son, Harry were living their "casual" life. It wasn't so casual, because they were in hiding. Hiding from a "bald, no-nose git", as James liked to put it. Sometimes, being cooped up in a house was frustrating and could lead to stress. At 11:34 AM, Lily and James were quite stressed and very frustrated.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, said James sitting down on the small couch inside the little house in Godric's Hollow, being cooped up in here without knowing what's going on with the war…"

"I know, I know it's hard James, but this is for Harry." Insisted Lily. She was also sitting down on the small couch with her head on her husband's shoulder, rubbing his arm soothingly. They had been cooped up in this small house ever since they found out the prophecy was about Harry, their 1 year old son. They avoided going outside and they didn't hear from the Order that much. The last time they saw anyone from the Order, was Dumbledore asking for James's invisibility cloak.

"I know, that's another thing I worry about-Harry. Do you think it was right to trust Peter as our Secret-Keeper?"

Lily raised an eyebrow in question. "Are you doubting Peter?" She sat up quickly from the couch. "Because you can't start doubting our Secret-Keeper!" She was pacing the living room. Harry was on the floor playing with his toys. He looked up at his mother curiously. "Our lives depend on this! Harry's life depends on Peter!"

James leaped up from the couch, his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, whoa! Of course I trust Peter, but Sirius was always my first choice."

Lily groaned in frustration. "Ugh, James! You can't say that now! You can't tell me now that you're actually regretting Peter!" She ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm not regretting Peter! I'm just thinking that we should have tried harder to convince Sirius to not change with Peter!" James said, throwing his hands in the air.

At this point, their voices were raised. Harry seemed to be very alarmed at the sight of his parents fighting like this.

"This is unbelievable! You are _doubting_ our Secret-Keeper! James! If you didn't like Peter, we could have asked _anyone_ in the Order! They're risking their lives to help us! To help Harry!" Lily was feeling the frustration and the stress running through her.

James silently counted to 5, to calm himself down. He looked at Lily and noticed her eyes were watering. He spoke with a steady voice. "Look, Lils, I don't doubt Peter, but Sirius was always our first choice and I think I simply regret not convincing him enough."

Lily was breathing heavily. She furiously wiped away the single tear that was running down her cheek. "You can't _say_ stuff like that James, you can't regret something, not now." She picked up Harry from the floor. She moved closer to James. He was now rubbing his hazel eyes underneath his glasses.

"Look, you- _we_ trust Sirius, and if he told us to choose Peter instead of him, than we should trust his judgement. Sirius is looking out for us."

James's hands were at his side now. Lily took one and held it in her own. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and got mad-

James cut her off and said: "No, Lils, I'm sorry, because you're right, bloody hell, you're _always_ right."

He pulled her and Harry closer until they were basically hugging. James wrapped an arm around Lily's waist. Lily was leaning on James's shoulder. Harry was in Lily's arms, perfectly content. Lily laughed.

"I know I'm always right, that's why we're married." She pulled away to smile up at him. She looked in his eyes and she knew he was looking into her green ones. She leaned in, this time to kiss him. He was cupping her face. He leaned in too. Before their lips could touch, a little gurgling noise came from the baby in Lily's arms. James threw his head back, and burst out laughing.

"Come on little mate, I was trying to have a moment with your mum!" he exclaimed.

Harry simply gurgled again. James took Harry from Lily's arms and proceeded to kiss him on the forehead. Lily smiled at the sight. " _We'll be fine."_ Thought Lily, looking at her husband and her son. " _We'll be just fine_."

 **SCENE 2**

On the same day, October 31, 1981, Sirius Black was chugging down his second glass of firewhiskey. It was 9 at night. Sirius had so many things on his mind, he just wanted a break for once. He just wanted to forget everything by drinking. He was at the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was only illuminated by the candles. The fires were slowly dying. Everything was getting dimmer and dimmer. Sirius was seated at a table in the corner. Unfortunately, an hour later, Sirius soon realized that even after his fifth glass all his thoughts were still there, haunting him.

He thought about Remus. He hadn't seen Remus in a month. His mind wandered to that dreadful day. When he arrived at the Order meeting that night, everyone had a grim expression.

"What's going on?" he asked, concerned. He quickly counted the number of people in the room. One person was missing…Remus.

Dumbledore got up from the chair he was seated on. "Have a seat Sirius."

"What is this? Where is Remus?" demanded Sirius.

"This is a meeting we organized without Remus."

Sirius swore loudly. "What the bloody hell?"

Everyone in the room was silent.

James got up at that moment with an almost angry expression on his face. "Well, Dumbledore is convinced that Remus has joined You-Know-Who."

James glared at Dumbledore. "He thinks that Remus is the spy."

Sirius remembered feeling angry at first and defended Remus. But over the next couple of days, Remus was showing up less and less to the Order meetings. And when he did, he always looked tired and weak. Sirius tried to convince himself it was because of all the Order missions he was being sent on.

It was soon discovered that information was being passed to Voldemort about Lily and James and their son, Harry. Sirius couldn't even imagine suspecting James or Lily. What kind of parents would do that? Peter was too timid and too much of a coward to do such thing. That left Remus. No, no it couldn't be. Sirius clearly remembered feeling sadness and betrayal.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Tom, the owner of the pub asked him a question.

"You ok mate? This is your seventh glass." he asked. He motioned to the seven empty glasses all lined up on the table.

"I'm fine Tom, just… lots of things on my mind." Sirius said, feeling the effects of alcohol run through him.

Tom shrugged and left to assist other customers. Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. This time, he thought of James and Lily. He thought about how brave they were. He also thought about Harry. Sirius laughed thinking about the baby boy. So innocent. Sirius opened his eyes and checked the time.

"Damn, 10:35, I'm late!" he exclaimed. He quickly grabbed his coat, left some galleons on the table and left, almost tripping because of how drunk he was.

Sirius had just remembered he was scheduled to check on Peter, to make sure he was still safe. Being a Secret-Keeper was a dangerous role. He was confident that Peter would be a better Secret-Keeper than him. Peter was trust-worthy and Sirius knew that Voldemort would never suspect a scrawny boy. As Sirius was apparating to the hideout, he thought of James, Lily and Harry.

" _They'll be fine."_ Sirius thought. " _They'll be just fine."_

 **SCENE 3**

In a small apartment in downtown London, there was a 21 year old wizard sitting at his round table in his kitchen, drinking his morning coffee with tears streaming down his face. It was Remus Lupin. It was the morning of November 1. It was precisely 8:05. Hours before, the most feared person in the wizarding community was destroyed. He was dead. Lord Voldemort was dead. Naturally, it was a happy thought. There would be no more war. For Remus Lupin, it meant something different. His best friends were dead. Their 1 year old son was now an orphan. He would never be able to see the smiling faces of James Potter and Lily Evans.

Remus feared he would soon forget the little details about his friends. The way James would run his hand through his hair. The way every time Lily laughed, she would throw her head back and clutch her stomach. He feared he would soon forget how in love they were with each other. How Lily blushed every time she caught James staring at her. How James was nervous around her. They were James and Lily and they fit. And Remus feared he would forget all that.

More tears streamed down his face. He sipped his coffee. He had also picked up the Daily Prophet and learned that Sirius Black, one of his best friends was being imprisoned at Azkaban, for killing twelve muggles, killing Peter Pettigrew and _betraying Lily and James Potter_. Remus would never be able to come to terms with this. In just one night, everything had been destroyed. The Marauders would never exist. Remus couldn't help but think of all the memories that had been created at Hogwarts. Sneaking around the school at night. Stealing food from the kitchens. Playing pranks. It seemed like another universe. It didn't seem real that he was once a teenage boy laughing with his friends, who were now dead or traitors. Everything was gone. Nothing would ever be the same. They were _21._ No one was supposed to go through this kind of situation at 21.

When Remus looked out the window of his small apartment, he noticed a cloudy sky. The clouds were dark. And as the first couple of drops splattered on his window, Remus's small tears turned into sobs and the only thing running through his mind was,

 _We were supposed to be fine, we were supposed to be just fine._

* * *

 _So that was it. I'm sorry if your jily hearts are broken. October 31st is tough for us Harry Potter fans, haha. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 _See you soon,_

 _Gaby_


End file.
